Who Do You Think You Are?
" " is the 12th episode of Season 2, and the 34th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 18, 2008. Synopsis Carlotta goes back to Guatemala, leaving Matt all alone and sad and Part of Santiago's past returns. Noel and Smash find out that their parents don't agree with their relationship. A Christian radio station hires Lyla as their new on air personality while Coach Taylor and Tami hunt for a new day care for Gracie. Plot Tami is excited that a spot has opened up at a daycare. Matt learns that Carlotta is going back to Guatemala because her family needs her. Tami takes Gracie to the daycare but chickens out and decides not to leave Gracie after all. Devin approaches Santiago at school and tries to get him to go with him but Santiago tells him no that he has school. Lyla arrives at the radio station to be one of the new on-air personalities. Eric walks into Tami's office and sees Glenn with Gracie. Tami asks Eric to watch Gracie while she goes to a meeting. Noelle invites Smash to have dinner at her house. Buddy meets Santiago's friends and invites them over. Tami tells Eric about how she couldn't leave Gracie at the daycare. Eric says that they'll try again tomorrow. The next day Tami brings Gracie to school because she whimmped out again. Matt tells Landry about Carlotta and how she's going back to Guatemala. Tim calls Lyla at the radio station and pretends to be someone else. Afterward, Lyla shows up at his house and tells him that he needs to think before he does things because he doesn't know how it'll affect other people. Smash and his family shows up at dinner. Noelle's mom tells them that she isn't comfortable with Noelle and Smash's relationship. Surprisingly, Corrina isn't either. Coach Taylor tells Mac that he wishes he could tell Tami to just stay home with Gracie. Mac says that women are supposed to want to stay home with the kid. Eric tells him that he sounds ignorant and stupid. Lyla tells Chris how she ended up becoming so religious. Over dinner, Tami and Eric argue over Tami staying home and taking care of Gracie. Buddy shows up looking for advice from them about keeping valuables in the apartment when Santiago's friends are around. Smash isn't talking to his mom. She confronts him about it. He tells her that what she did at dinner was stupid and humiliating. Corrina tells him that he just doesn't get it. Carlotta is getting ready to go to a quinceanera and invites Matt to go with her. They share a dance and he asks her not to leave but she says she has to. Smash goes to the movies with Noannie. Buddy puts all of his valuables back in the apartment deciding to trust Santiago and his friends. Tami and Eric share a drink and talk about taking Gracie to daycare. Eric tells her that separation anxiety is completely normal. Smash and Noannie meet Noelle at the movies. Santiago has a party at the apartment although it doesn't look like he's enjoying himself. Noannie is harassed during the movie and Smash ends up punching the guy. This causes them to have to leave the movie early. Santiago is cleaning up the apartment when he realizes that Buddy's watch is missing. He goes to find Devin and asks for the watch back. They get into a fight. Noannie cries all the way home about what happened. He asks her to please don't tell Mom. Tim listens to Lyla as she helps another person over the radio. This inspires him to go and buy her flowers. He shows up at the radio station with them but finds Lyla and Chris kissing. This upsets him so he throws the flowers and leaves. Matt comes home and finds a note from Carlotta on his pillow. He learns that she left a day early. Santiago returns to the apartment with Buddy's watch but he's more concerned with the cuts and bruises he has on his face. Corrina asks how the movie was and both Smash and Noannie don't mention what happened. Eric and Tami finally are able to take and leave Gracie at daycare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes